


Recuerdos

by FriiartyW



Category: The Fifth Estate (2013), assaniel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriiartyW/pseuds/FriiartyW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces los recuerdos nos mortifican a todos. A otras personas, los mortifican cuando no quieren recordarlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos

Cuando uno pierde a alguien, no importa la razón siempre lo recuerda. No hay motivo alguno por el cual, dentro de una mente funcional, no vengan pequeños fragmentos de los momentos que pasaron juntos.

A veces, las personas  piensas que te traicionaron... bueno, no a veces. Siempre son las que más duelen.  
  
¿Por qué?

simplemente se llevan una parte importante de ti. Las personas no nacen para confiar fácilmente. Y asívivió Julian Assange, con esa desconfianza hacia el resto del mundo.

El poder tener algo mucho más grande de lo que él imaginaba, significa un gran peso sobre sus hombros. 

También, es desconfiar de todo aquel que te rodea. Pocas veces, o tal vez ninguna, Julian había confiado en alguien.  
No hasta conocer a Daniel Domscheit-Berg...

**◊◊◊**

Y allí estaba, solo otra vez. Con enoco, su vaso con vodka en la mano, y los recuerdos que le acompañaban. Sólo eso le acompañaba.  
Daniel no había sólo  traicionado su confianza, como él decía. Le había roto el corazón, y consigo, la poca confianza que podía tener a la humanidad se había esfumado.

No es fácil volver a iniciar. Para él.... era imposible.

 

Miró de nuevo  su ordenador, cada 2 minutos, se subían varios artículos a Wikileaks. Así que únicamente quedaba esperar.

No había hecho mas que viajar para no estar recordando. No podía parar. Y como cada noche, intoxicado, comenzó a recordar una en particular. Siempre la misma.  
Estaban en su hotel, Daniel y él,  después de asistir a una de las tantas convenciones, y haber  dado una gran conferencia, Celebraban en su habitación doble.  
  


Cerró los ojos porque necesitaba rememorar perfectamente ese recuerdo. Apretó el vaso,  para su  suerte, era de un vidrio bastante resistente. 

 _I know you care_  de Ellie Goulding, se comenzaba  a escuchar  en su radio. Anteriormente estaban escuchando noticias sobre su aparición en la conferencia.  


A Julian le encantaba bailar, aunque lo hiciera bastante mal. A Daniel... bueno, estaba ciego, por no decir maravillado  de Julian. Sabía sus secretos, incluso los más oscuros, pero no le importaba, por monstruosos que fuesen...

 

 

 

Daniel le siguió para poder bailar   con él en medio de la sala. De un momento a otro, Julian le tomó por la mano, y con la otra  por la cadera.

 

Ambos estaban lo suficientemente perdidos en  alcohol, como para detenerse. El baile comenzó hacerse  lento,  marcando el ritmo de la canción.

Lentamente Daniel cerró los ojos, acercándose más y más . Recargó  su mejilla contra la de él

 Julian olía a alcohol, a loción, a tinte de cabello, a shampoo,  a todo;  y eso a  Daniel le encantaba.

Poco a poco Julian buscó sus labios, porque Daniel le inspiraba seguridad. Confianza. Y también  porque  empezaba a enamorarse.. Quería reclamarlo como suyo y así lo hizo. Lo besó, y con ese beso, se encontraron y se perdieron en ellos.

**◊◊◊**

  
Abrió los ojos, encontrándose una vez  más  la realidad. Estaba solo.   
Tomó su móvil, allí estaba el  número del pelinegro, no había tenido el coraje para borrarlo.  
Suspiró cansado y lo apartó de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia  su laptop. Miró unos segundos la pantalla. Lo único que sonaba era la ciudad fuera del cuarto de hotel en el que estaba.  
  
Una opresión en su pecho se incrementaba. Todo a causa de la bebida y sus recuerdos.  
  
Cerró los ojos y volvió a llorar, como cada vez que recordaba. Lloraba por el rencor e impotencia, por extrañarlo. Los archivos se terminaron de carga. Recogió una vez más su orgullo y siguió adelante. 

 

* * *

Gracias a la linda Beta Angela :3 por que dejó bien bonito el fic. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un fic para una gran amiga y artista :) Ana <3


End file.
